


Half-Piglin Tommy

by CagedPuddle



Category: Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Lots of people are mentioned but they never show up, Other, Piglin-Hybrid!Tommy, Sleepy bois are a family, This is just Techno making fun of Tommy for being small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedPuddle/pseuds/CagedPuddle
Summary: Tommy has spent his entire life surrounded by hybrids and not once did he feel like he didn't fit in.Until one day, he starts to change.---Honesty, I don't know what this is but I had to write it because it kept distracting me from writing for my fic.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1010





	Half-Piglin Tommy

Hybrids and non-humans are rare. Some are easier to notice than others, such as a cat or fox hybrid. Bat, phantom, and bee hybrids also fall under this category due to their wings.

Some were harder.

Like aquatic hybrids. Fish, dolphin, and turtle hybrids were harder to detect. They usually have few animal traits and are only distinguishable from humans due to their gills, fins, or tough skin. Or enderman hybrids, often called ender descendants, who were tall and skittish. 

Most creatures had some kind of human hybrid. The few exceptions being the creatures of the nether. These creatures tend to be too hostile to interact with, so it makes sense that humans haven’t intermingled with them. 

Tommy knew lots of hybrids. 

There was Fundy, a fox hybrid, who had a big fluffy tail with big fluffy ears. His skin: covered in patches of fur. His nose was mostly human, except for the tip which was black. Whiskers scattered around his cheeks.

There was Antfrost, a cat hybrid, who was quite similar to Fundy, except his ears were smaller and his tail skinnier. His fur patches were a different texture, too.

There was Phil, a bat hybrid, who appeared mostly human except for the giant webbed wings on his back and the fangs that were visible when he smiled. He also benefited from the enhanced hearing his animal genes provided.

There was Dream, an ender descendant, who was taller than most humans, but shorter than an enderman. His eyes were an unsettling, shining mixture of green and purple. His skin littered with spots of tough enderman skin. His face: constantly covered with a mask to keep people from staring at his eyes.

There was Techno, a piglin, who was not a hybrid but still got along with all the hybrids despite not being exactly like them.

There was Niki, a turtle hybrid, who had managed to grow a shell on her back despite the normal way that turtle hybrids looked. Her shell could often be seen covered in little doodles and drawings that were left there by her friends.

There was Schlatt, a goat hybrid, who had long furry ears and horns protruding from his head. His hands and feet were hooves.

His best friend, Tubbo, was a bee hybrid, who had a set of clear fragile wings on his back and antenne that sprouted out of his hair.

The only human that Tommy really saw on a normal basis was Wilbur, but even Wilbur claimed to have a dolphin ancestor. 

So, Tommy didn’t really fit in with his friends, did he?

… He also didn’t fit in with his family.

The small family that he’d known for almost all his life. Phil, Wilbur, Techno - They’d taken care of him since he was a baby.

They’ve never treated him differently, but he’s the only pure human, obviously he wouldn’t fit in, right? 

He can remember when he was younger. He remembers Phil carrying him around as they flew around in the night sky. He remembers hanging out by the ocean with Wilbur, the older man telling him facts about various aquatic creatures. He remembers Techno taking him to the nether and being taught about piglin culture. He remembers Tubbo explaining how his antenna worked… They’ve never tried to exclude him, so why did he feel so strange?

Thinking back on it, WHEN did he start to feel strange?

Well, it probably started when he noticed himself… changing.

Not long after his 16th birthday, he noticed some new… urges. 

He started becoming extremely irritated at everything. It got to the point where he forced himself to be alone in his room for most of the day, ignoring his family in fear of lashing out at them for the smallest actions. 

He started having urges to hoard anything that sparkled near him. Something he’d never wanted to do before.

He started to want to get in fights more often. Not exactly a strange occurrence, but instead of just wanting a friendly fight… he found himself wanting something more violent, dangerous, aggressive. 

His family asked questions, of course, but he was able to brush off their concerns, saying that he was just in a bad mood. They definitely didn’t believe him, but they also didn’t push further. It eventually got to the point where the questions stopped and were instead exchanged with a sad look every time he passed one of them.

Until he started to physically change.

It started out slow and undetectable. He didn’t even notice the changes until Phil started looking at his ears with a strange look. He’d run inside his room and looked in the mirror, expecting to see his normal human self, only to be greeted with a version of himself, whose ears had grown longer and turned… pink. The skin on the ear extensions had also grown tougher. The texture was somewhat familiar; like he’d been touching it for most of his life.

He turned away from the mirror, in shock, and laid down on his bed. His thoughts were scattered in every direction when a gentle knock could be heard at his door, definitely Phil - he was the only one that knocked like that.

“Tommy? Are you okay in there?”

Tommy didn’t respond and instead stared at the nearest wall.

He heard Phil sigh before footsteps could be heard walking away from his door, leaving Tommy alone again.

Moments later, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding on his door, Techno - he had difficulties making soft sounds with his hooves.

“Tommy? I’m comin’ in.”

Tommy heard the door open instead of seeing it, he was facing away from the door. He felt the end of his mattress dip down as Techno sat down.

They sat in silence for a moment, not talking but just acknowledging each other’s presence. 

“Phil told me that you freaked out.” 

“Hmm…”

Another pause. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Hmm…”

He heard Techno sigh and the bed dipped down even farther. The smooth, cold presence of Techno’s hoof appeared on his wrist, carefully lifting it up. Something was put into his hand, Techno still holding his wrist.

“What do you feel?”

Tommy attempted to roll over onto his back to see what he was touching but Techno’s other hoof held him in place. 

“Don’t look, just feel.”

Tommy sighed, closed his eyes, and grabbed onto the object in his hand.

“Uhh… It’s warm? And kinda soft, but also not? Feels a little familiar…”

The object moved a bit as Techno chuckled. “That’s because you’re holding my ear.”

Tommy’s eyes snapped open and he forced himself to turn over, despite Techno holding him down. He looked at his hand, Techno still cautiously holding his wrist. His fingers were gently touching the piglin’s ear.

“W-What?”

Techno didn’t respond and instead took the arm he was holding and pulled it away from his ear. He brought it over to Tommy’s own ear, who immediately latched onto it - slowly rubbing the extended tip.

Tommy gasped, the texture of his own ear was the same as the one he felt on Techno’s.

“Did you finally figure it out?”

“T-Techno? What’s happening?”

Techno let go of his wrist, allowing Tommy to have control over his arm again. He looked Tommy in the eyes, his face blank to those who might not know him, but Tommy saw nothing but amusement.

“I’d say you’re the latest bloomer I’ve ever seen.” He crossed his arms, “The others might not have known what was happenin’, but I’ve been through what you’re goin’ through. I knew.”

“You knew what?”

Techno huffed, “I knew you were changin’. I’ve known ever since you started gettin’ more aggressive.”

“W-why didn’t you say anything?”

“Would you have believed me?”

Tommy took a moment to think. Would he have believed Techno?.. Considering how aggressive he was acting towards everyone? Yeah, probably not.

Techno nodded, not needing to hear a verbal response. “That’s what I thought.”

“Well…” Tommy sat up, facing Techno, “What does this mean exactly?”

“It means that at least one of your parents was a piglin.” Techno shrugged, “I thought that’d be obvious.”

“I never knew my parents, Techno. You, Phil, and Wilbur are the only family I’ve ever known.”

Techno’s mouth changed into a small frown before turning back to neutral, “Considerin’ your heritage, it’s probably for the best that you never met your parents.”

Tommy looked at Techno, confused.

“Your piglin parent would have tried to kill you, Tommy.” He dismissively waved a hoof, “Don’t think too much about it. We’re a cruel species. ”

“WHAT!?”

“I mean, you were a small baby… and you looked nothin’ like a piglin. Most wouldn’t hesitate to kill you. Runts are a waste of resources.”

Tommy sputtered, “ARE YOU CALLING ME A RUNT!?”

“Yea.” Techno reached out and grabbed Tommy’s jaw, forcing his mouth to open, examining his teeth. “Yup, definitely a runt. Either you have no tusks or they haven’t grown in yet.” He let go of Tommy, “Piglin your age would already have their adult tusks by now.”

“SO WHAT IF I DON’T HAVE TUSKS! I’M STILL A BIG MAN!” Tommy said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Techno held back a laugh, “Tommy, no, tusks mean everythin’ to piglin. If you don’t have them, you don’t get respected.”

Tommy just punched Techno in the shoulder in response, causing the piglin to finally let out a laugh.

\---

After that day, Tommy’s hybrid features became more obvious. His ears grew a little longer, but eventually stopped at an easily noticeable length. His fingernails grew stronger, thicker, and their texture changed into something like Techno’s hooves. And yes, he did eventually go through the painful process of growing tusks. That certainly didn’t stop Techno from making fun of how small they were, though. 

And no one treated him differently… Guess he did fit in after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other fic I swear. I've been writing a chapter for it I just kept getting distracted.
> 
> I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THIS IS!


End file.
